


Did I Say that Out Loud?

by Wolfloner



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bottom Peter Parker, Bubble Bath, Consensual Kink, Corset Piercings, Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Established Relationship, Good BDSM Etiquette, Good Communication is my kink, Id Fic, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Needles, POV Wade Wilson, Piercings, Self-Discovery, Top Wade Wilson, but here we are, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Peter stumbles upon the existence of corset piercings and can't wait to try it out himself. With Wade's help, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it One-Shot/Id Fics are supposed to take as long as this did. But I just kept rewriting parts of it. *siiigh*  
> I've never had a corset piercing, and I've never pierced anyone else. Please forgive any inaccuracies. I'm here for the feels. :P
> 
> I hope someone besides me enjoys this. :3

_ They tell you not to plan too far, _ __  
_ But I'm already miles ahead, and I intend to be wherever you are, _ __  
_ Don't know what's got a hold of me, _ __  
_ It's greater than gravity, _ _  
_ __ They tell you not to plan too far, but we are.

—Barenaked Ladies,  _ Did I Say That Out Loud? _

  
  


“Wade, Wade, Wade.” 

 

Peter scrambled over the back of the couch and plopped gracelessly into the seat next to Wade with a wide grin on his face.

 

“What, what, what?” Wade loved that expression on Peter. The way his eyes lit up meant he found something he just couldn't  _ wait _ to share. It was even an endearing expression when it meant waking him up at 8am or, like now, interrupting him while he was cleaning his guns. 

 

Peter's phone was shoved in his face as soon as the younger man realized he'd secured Wade's attention. “Look.”

 

Wade blinked and leaned back, the better to see the image Peter had pulled up. It was a picture of a woman's bare back with 10 silver rings pierced through her skin in two neat lines a few inches to either side of her spine. A strip of pink fabric was pulled through the rings and tied off at the bottom, reminding Wade of shoelaces. He glanced between the picture and Peter's excited face a few times. “Pretty?” He offered.

 

“Right?” Peter pressed himself against Wade's side as he swiped through several other pictures, all showing people pierced in a similar manner. A woman with the piercings along her thighs, a man whose forearms were decorated with rainbow fabric, etcetera and so on. “They're called corset piercings,” Peter explained. “Obviously they're intended to be temporary, just really shallow piercings, but they're really fun looking and you can do all kinds of creative things with them.” 

 

“Uh-huh,” Wade agreed as Peter showed him a few examples of people creating more intricate designs with different colors of ribbon, or lacing patterns, or a combination of both. 

 

And yeah, these were, in fact, pretty cool. A few of the pictures sent an itch of unease down his neck—why would someone lace their arms together?—but most of them were fine. He wasn't sure he totally Got™ Peter's apparent fascination with them, but far be it from him to rain on the guy's parade.

 

However, judging by how quickly Peter deflated in front of him, his less than enthusiastic response wasn't what he'd been hoping for. “You're not interested at all, are you?”

 

“I'm not…  _ not _ interested?” His spider's shoulders slumped further and he made to slide off the couch.

 

_ Oh! Shit! _ This hadn't been, “I found something cool and wanted to show my boyfriend” excited. This was, “I found something cool and I want to  _ do it” _ excited. 

 

“Woah, hey. Get back here, Spidey.” Wade hooked two fingers through one of Peter's belt loops and pulled him back to the couch. “That was my bad for totally missing the obvious. You want to…?” he gestured to the phone.

 

“Yeah. And I thought you might be interested, too—” Wade wasn't exactly a huge fan of needles, but the idea of a lacy little spider web on his back certainly held some appeal all the same. “—Since you like doing all kinds of colorful creative stuff with your hands. But it's ok that you aren't.”

 

“Wait, what?”  _ Wade_Wilson.exe has stopped running. Please restart and try again.  _ “You want me to put holes in you?”

 

“Like I said, it's not a big deal that you don't want to.”

 

“No, sorry. Let me rephrase. You  _ trust _ me to put holes in you?”

 

Peter gave him a smile that he was never sure if he should feel offended by or not; it usually meant he'd said something that Peter found ridiculous and bordering on stupid, but in a cute way. 

 

“Why wouldn't I? You're literally the best person I know at putting holes in people.”

 

“Oh, Petey-pie.” Wade cupped Peter's face between his hands. “That's in the top five sweetest-slash-dumbest things you've ever said.”

 

“Shut up,” Peter gave him a playful shove. “What beats that?”

 

“Probably asking me to move in.”

 

“Pfft. How else was I going to afford an apartment without taking on another job? Being a masked vigilante doesn't exactly bring in cash.”

 

Wade shrugged. “It could. You need a better marketing team.”

 

“I don't have a marketing team.”

 

“There you go. Nowhere to go but up.”

 

Peter laughed and shook his head. “You're so difficult.”

 

“Yeah, but me and my creative hands are worth it, right?” He winked.

 

The expression of almost manic delight returned as quickly as it has faded. “Does that mean you want to do it?”

 

Wade hummed and released Peter's face. He stroked his chin, playing at being lost in thought. “I suppose I'd be willing to do some research. Neither needles nor non-lethal are exactly–Damn it, I lost the alliteration.”

 

“Wade.”

 

“I'm better at swords and stabbing and… and… fuck it.” He huffed and crossed his arms. “I'm good at the killing sorts of holes. Never really tried too hard at making not-killing holes. And definitely not fun ones. Well. Fun for the other person.”

 

“Right.” Peter nodded. “I, uh, may have already been looking some stuff up? Possible supplies, techniques, things like that.”

 

“Ooooh! Show me!”

 

—∞—

 

When he had told Peter to, “Go ahead and get comfortable,” Wade hadn't expected him to strip naked before draping himself over the towels they'd laid on the bed. 

 

“That's hardly Best Practices, kiddo.”

 

“Dude, I haven't gotten sick since I was 15. I don't think using sterile needles a foot away from my bare ass is going to do the trick.” As though he could feel Wade's glare, which, hell, maybe he could, Peter continued. “I took a shower and everything. I'm as squeaky clean as I'm gonna get without access to a decontamination tent.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Wade was pretty sure Peter was right. And while he was always happy to tease him about his lesser healing factor, he'd never actually seen the guy get sick. 

 

“Besides, what if I'm all horny and desperate when you're done? You really want to deal with underwear and pants in that situation?”

 

Wade snorted at the matter-of-fact tone Peter had managed. “Pervert,” he teased.

 

“I am now, yeah,” Peter agreed, stretching out over the bed. “I'm pretty sure I was practically a blushing virgin when we started dating.”

 

“Shut up, you were not.”

 

“Pretty sure I was, yeah. You corrupted me.”

 

Wade rolled his eyes and shoved down the beginnings of  _ guilt  _ before it could get a foothold. He knew damned well that Peter didn't actually feel that way. And most of the time he believed it himself, too. “Yeah, I corrupted the guy walking around in skin-tight spandex that left  _ nothing _ to the imagination. Have you seen the blogs, Pete? They go back  _ years _ . And I gotta say, their estimates of how spectacular your junk is were pretty spot on.”

 

He could only see part of Peter's face from where he was standing next to the bed, but the adorable red flush along the back of his neck was unmistakable.  _ Score!  _

 

“And more than a few started speculating on some creative ways you might use that whole sticking-to-walls thing,” he continued as he double checked their supplies on the folding table he'd set up before sitting down on the bed himself. “Don't worry, though, none of them were ever as creative about it as you.”

 

“Oh my God,” Peter muttered into the bed. “Please tell me those blogs have shut down.”

 

“Not the one I write.”

 

“That's not funny.”

 

“I only say flattering—”

 

“Wade.” Peter shoved himself up on his forearms to glare at him. “I seriously can't tell if you're kidding or not.”

 

“Aww, Baby Boy.” Wade leaned over and gave him an apologetic kiss. He hadn't meant to actually upset him. “Yeah, I'm just messing with you. Uh, about me having a blog. About you. I do have a blog, and the other ones I mentioned did actually exist, but the internet has mostly moved on to creeping on new targets.”

 

Peter let out a sigh of relief and dropped back down. “What do you blog about?”

 

Wade grabbed the violet skin marker from the table and popped off the cap. He was confident he could do this just by sight, but better safe than sorry. He'd hate to mess up his spider's beautiful skin with something like a crooked piercing. “Different things,” he said as he started the lines of dots along Peter's back. 

 

He'd been given permission to, “Do whatever he wanted,” which was a terrible thing to offer him. Mostly because that just gave him far too many options to try to pick through. So he'd had to make the executive decision to just start simple. Two columns of four. Peter had actually  _ pouted _ when he told him his plan.

 

Explaining that he wanted to be sure he knew what he was doing before trying a more complicated design  _ next time _ had changed Peter's tune immediately.

 

“Sometimes I write about traveling.” He ran a gloved finger up Peter's spine just to watch his muscles twitch under it. “Or about when we test out recipes and you get all nerdy about it.”

 

Peter's calm smile lasted until he heard Wade open the packaging for the first needle. His next several breaths sounded very intentional. Slow and deep, trying to calm himself back down.

 

“You're ok, Pete. We can stop at any time if you decide you want to.”

 

“Kay,” was all Peter gave him before returning to his breathing.

 

“I know it's kind of late to ask, but have you ever had anything pierced before?”

 

“Depends on your definition.” The fingers of Peter's right hand drummed against the bed.

 

“Which means?”

 

“I've been stabbed a few times.”

 

“Oh, ok. Good news: this shouldn't feel like that at all.”

 

The hand stilled. “How do you know?”

 

“Because I've been stabbed. And practiced this on myself a few times. Totally different. Now talk to me about something else before you psych yourself out.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Anything interesting happen at work lately?”

 

Peter groaned. “My boss is an asshole.”

 

Wade chuckled as he pinched the first bit of skin. “You knew that before you went to work for The Bugle though. You'll get no sympathy from me.”

 

“No, I knew he was a jerk. But he's the most entitled self-important cock—fuuuck.” Peter gasped out the swear as Wade threaded the needle through his skin.

 

“Cock-fuck, huh? I'll have to use that one.”

 

“Babe. Holy shit.”

 

“Yep. You alright?”

 

“There's a needle in me.”

 

He sounded so stunned that Wade had a hard time not laughing at him. “Sure is. Want me to put the ring in or just take the needle out?”

 

Peter was quiet long enough that Wade started to worry that he'd somehow  _ actually _ injured him. “Ring,” he finally decided.

 

“Scared the shit out of me,” Wade grumbled, passing the ring through the shallow tunnel in Peter's skin.

 

He wasn't able to cajole Peter back into the discussion about Jameson, or what he'd done most recently to earn Peter's ire. 

 

“I want to pay attention this time,” he explained.

 

“Alright, we'll do it your way.” 

 

The second piercing drew out a soft whine and a full body shiver from Peter.

 

“Does that feel good?”

 

“I don't know how to answer that,” Peter admitted. “Like, I want to say no, because it hurts, right?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“It does, though. A lot. But it's also… Um…”

 

Wade refused to laugh as Peter stumbled and struggled through whatever path of self-discovery he'd found. He also wasn't going to help provide any words for it, though. Instead he just listened while Peter babbled his way in circles through piercings three and four.

 

_ There. _ If Peter needed to stop, they officially had enough to at least do something small. Anything else would have wound up leaving Peter feeling disappointed in himself.

 

Peter squirmed as he gathered up the skin for the next piercing. “Can we take a little break?” He asked in a rush.

 

“Yeah, of course.” He dropped the skin and set aside the needle he'd picked up. Wade let his hand rest on the small of Peter's back and used his thumb to knead small circles into a tensed muscle. “You want to walk me through what you're feeling, Itsy-Bitsy?”

 

“I'm feeling um, a lot?” Peter offered. Wade watched as he squirmed and stretched, the movements shifting and pulling at the rings in his back. “It's intense and it hurts but I'm also having fun? And it's actually turning me on and like. I don't know how to feel about that? Is it what you're doing? Is it that it's you doing it? Do I just really like piercings?”

 

“Wow, you really struggle with just sitting back and enjoying things, don't you?”

 

“No,” Peter crossed his arms and pillowed his head over them. “Is this weird?”

 

“Do you think it's weird?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

Wade ran his hand through Peter's hair and scratched at his scalp. “Does the fact that this is turning you on make you uncomfy, Sweetie?”

 

“I guess... no. Not really.” Peter pushed his head back against Wade's fingers. “What about you? Is this doing something for you?”

 

“Well, I have you naked and at my mercy,” Wade purred. “That always does something for me.”

 

Peter gave a soft chuckle. “Ok, I'm ready to keep going.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah. We're halfway done, right?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

While pushing needles into Peter's body would probably never be one of his favorite pastimes, he could happily drink up his boy's reactions all day. The way he cried out and shuddered was more than enough to have Wade's dick interested in what was going on. 

 

And when Peter allowed himself a half broken moan in response to piercing number six? Wade could only swear and take a moment to rein in his thoughts before sliding the sixth ring into its temporary home.

 

“You're doing so well, Petey-pie.” Plus, Wade was always happy when he got to indulge in their shared praise kink. “I know it hurts, but you're holding so still for me.”

 

He could see Peter panting through an open mouthed smile. He closed his eyes and groaned through number seven. Apparently he'd just needed permission to  _ really _ enjoy this. 

 

“Just one more, Sweetheart, then we're all done, and I can lace you up all pretty.”

 

Peter whined at his words and made a questioning noise.

 

“Sadly, I'm not a mind-reader. I'm gonna need you to use your words for me.”

 

It took a few seconds for Peter to blink his eyes back open. “Could you, uh.” He swallowed. “Could you do the last one… slowly?”

 

“Slowly.” Wade echoed. He wasn't an expert by any means, but he was pretty sure there was a reason that you did piercings quickly. And that one of them was to keep the pain sudden and minimize potential damage and suffering. So going slow wouldn't feel good… Huh. “When did you become such a little masochist, Petey?”

 

His Spidey flailed until he could burrow his face under his arm and he let out an embarrassed groan. Oh no, that just wouldn't do.

 

“I didn't say no,” Wade said evenly. “If you want to try it, I'm here to help.” He pulled up the last bit of marked skin, pinching it between his fingers until Peter jerked under him. “But I need you to communicate with me here.”

 

Peter slowly uncovered his face. “You're not freaked out?”

 

“Nope. Well. It surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to want anything that could like… hurt-hurt.”

 

“Me either,” Peter muttered.

 

“But you _ do _ want that?”

 

“I think so. I mean, I don't know if I'll like it, but I like the idea.”

 

Wade hummed thoughtfully. “And you want to find out  _ right now?” _

 

“Well, like, I'm already kind of horny. And this is the last one. So if I don't like it, that doesn't mean all is lost, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I hear you.” He wished he had a free hand to pet or stroke his lover. “We can give it a try.”

 

So, going against every “do it fast so it doesn't hurt” instinct Wade possessed, the last needle punched through Peter's skin with slow even pressure. 

 

Peter's eyes were clenched close and his breathing came out ragged. But he didn't jerk away or tell Wade to stop. He just laid still and took the pain. 

 

It was only once the needle stopped moving that he let out a long slurred, “Fuuuuuck.”

 

“Everything you hoped it would be?” Wade asked as he threaded the last ring into place.

 

“Hurt,” Peter grunted into his arm.

 

“No shit. Did it hurt in a good way?” Despite all appearances, Wade was no masochist. He greatly preferred to avoid pain, thank you very much. But if he tried to claim he didn't have any sort of sadistic streak, well… There were a lot of Bad people who would know he was lying. They were dead, of course, but still.

 

He'd just never put any thought into allowing that part of himself anywhere near the bedroom. Or Peter. But if his Spidey wanted to explore this flavor of kink, Wade was inclined to explore it with him.

 

“I think so?” Peter offered. “I don't uh… Yeah, I liked it.”

 

“Ok then.” 

 

Wade shuffled down Peter's body until he could lean down and lick at the drops of blood that had collected around the piercings. 

 

Peter yelped and squirmed as Wade lapped at his skin. And when Wade licked a long slow stripe up Peter's back, he was practically vibrating by the end of it. 

 

“I’m going to make you all pretty now, Baby Boy.”

 

He took his time with the dark red lace—closer in color to the red of his suit than the vibrancy of Peter's. Feeding and weaving it through the rings wasn't difficult, but he didn't want to pull against the shallow piercings before he was ready to.

 

When he did work on pulling the lacing tight, he found there wasn't as much resistance as he'd expected. “I need to steal Otto's arms to make this look how I want,” he complained lightly. 

 

He wasn't sure that Peter really heard him over the sound of his own panting breaths, and he didn't respond to his hilarious commentary. 

 

Once Wade had finished tying the ribbon into a nice bow he plucked at the ribbon and watched Peter jerk under him. 

 

“Look at you, all dressed up and nowhere to go. That's such a shame, isn't it Petey? Maybe we should have a photoshoot of you like this. Oooh, or we could leave the piercings in for a few days. Go find a nice club where we can show you off?”

 

Peter's breathing shifted at the suggestions.

 

“One of those sound good, Baby?”

 

“Um,” Peter swallowed. “Can I see it?”

 

Wade was happy to help Peter to his feet and guide him to their bathroom so that he could admire the rings and ribbon that decorated his back. 

 

“Pretty,” Peter smiled at the sight.

 

“Very pretty,” Wade agreed.

 

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss. “Thank you. For this.”

 

Wade pulled him closer. “You're welcome,” he murmured into his mouth. 

 

He pulled back and glanced down at Peter's half-hard dick. “Want some help with that?”

 

Peter blinked before following Wade's gaze. “Nah,” he said simply before pressing forward to return to Wade's arms. “Could we just, like… chill?”

 

“Of course.”

 

They returned to the bed. Peter stretched out on his stomach and Wade curled on his side, running his hands gently over Peter's back.

 

“Love you,” Peter slurred, starting to drift off.

 

“Love you too, Petey.”

 

“Should do this again soon.”

 

“Definitely.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare and discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o_o;;;
> 
> I didn't intend for this to have a second chapter. Or... However many it's going to have, lolol. 
> 
> I've been in a writing slump for the past couple of weeks and just wanted to write a cute bubble bath scene and then it turned into ... Well. *Gestures*

Wade wasn't sure what he'd been expecting Peter's reactions to the piercings to really be. But he knew he hadn't been expecting Peter to relax and be lulled to sleep by it.

 

Huh.

 

Peter had been so comfortable despite the eight shallow piercings in his back that he'd just tucked himself against Wade's front. 

 

On the one hand, that open display of trust was incredibly humbling. 

 

On the other, Wade found himself slightly disappointed by Peter's impromptu nap.

 

He still felt wide awake, and didn't dare move and risk disturbing his little spider. Which only really left him time to  _ think. _

 

He'd hurt Peter. And had enjoyed it. His cock had filled greedily from all the whimpers and gasps he'd managed to draw from his lover.

 

A new burst of  _ guilt _ tried to gnaw into the back of his mind, but Wade did his best to wave it off. Peter had asked for everything he'd done. Had whined and squirmed and  _ moaned _ as Wade had stuck needle after needle into his skin. 

 

But was that ok? Wade was no stranger to enjoying people’s pain, but this was  _ different. _ That was making a Bad Guy suffer, this was Peter.

 

Idly his thumb traced around one of the rings and he pressed down with slow, even pressure until Peter made a small noise and pressed back against his hand. 

 

“Sleeping,” Peter mumbled into his pillow.

 

“Sorry,” Wade scratched along his shoulder blades, watching Peter twitch under his fingers.

 

Two brown eyes glared up at him accusingly. 

 

“Ok, I really am sorry,” Wade smiled and let his hand fall still, spreading over the back of Peter's neck.

 

Peter just huffed. “I'm awake now,” he complained even as he burrowed closer to Wade's chest. 

 

Wade pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Want me to take those out?”

 

“No,” Peter shook his head. “I want to keep them for a bit.”

 

“How long is a bit?”

 

“I dunno. Tomorrow?”

 

“This part too?” Wade asked, tugging at the ribbon and making Peter gasp.

 

“M-maybe not that part.” Peter squirmed when he gave it another pull.

 

“No?” He strummed along the taut ribbon until Peter whined, one hand coming up to cling to Wade's side.

 

“Wade…”

 

“Yes, Sweetheart?”

 

“You're sure this isn't weird?”  Peter's voice was so fragile as he asked that Wade pulled back a little to get a look at his face.

 

“Nothing we're doing is weird,” Wade assured him easily. “Hell, you're the one who found the pictures of the corset piercings.”

 

“Sure but. I mean. Getting the piercings and showing them off and getting turned on by it… those are different things, right?”

 

Wade found that he didn't really want to keep teasing his Baby Boy right then. Well, that wasn't quite true. He always wanted to tease and poke at Peter when the opportunity presented itself. But right then he was so vulnerable and uncertain that Wade just wanted to wrap him up in a thick soft blanket and hold him close.

 

“They don't have to be,” Wade tried. “I promise you're not the first person to pop a boner from getting piercings.”

 

“No, I know. But that's not…” Peter actually squirmed away from him then, and sat up. “And like, I  _ know _ I'm not the first person to get turned on by pain. Hell, there's a word for it. Right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“But it feels like I shouldn't?”

 

“Pete…”

 

“I know I said I was fine with it earlier, and I thought I was, but now—”

 

Wade reached over and gently set the tip of his finger against Peter's lips. “Calm down. If you didn't like it—or don't like that you liked it—then we don't have to do it again. But right now you're just getting yourself worked up. So how about we do something relaxing for a bit, and revisit this conversation a little later?”

 

“I don't know how to relax right now.”

 

“That's ok. That's where Daddy Wade comes in.”

 

Peter snorted. “Jesus Christ. What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

His spider fixed him with a bemused smile. “I'm not calling you Daddy.”

 

“That's fine. And not the point. Turn around and let me unlace you.”

 

It took Peter a moment before he did as Wade asked. 

 

Wade took his time and gently pulled the ribbon free from the silver rings. “There we go, all free again,” Wade said soothingly as he set the ribbon to the side.

 

He peppered Peter's shoulders with quick kisses until the younger man let out an amused sound.

 

“How about we go get cleaned up, ok?”

 

“Like a shower?” Peter asked.

 

“If that's what you want. But I was thinking more like a nice hot bath.”

 

Peter hummed. “That… that does sound nice.” 

 

Wade smiled and crawled off the bed. He turned and scooped Peter up in his arms before he had a chance to get to his feet.

 

“Wade!” Peter yelped in surprise. But he didn't make any effort to get down.

 

“I've got you. Let me do this for you, ok?”

 

“I can walk,” Peter muttered, but there was no real tone of complaint in his voice. 

 

“I know.” Wade didn't let him down until they made it to the bathroom, where he set Peter down on the counter. 

 

“Even without the ribbon those piercings look really good on you.”

 

Peter turned his head so that he could admire them again in the mirror. “Yeah,” he agreed after a moment. “You did a good job.”

 

Wade smiled as he turned on the faucet, letting the water heat up before dropping in the stopper so that the tub could start to fill up. 

 

“Bonus: look what I got the other day?” He pulled out a bottle of citrus-smelling bubble bath.

 

“Babe, we've lived together for months and I've never seen you take a bubble bath. Why did you buy that?”

 

“For a special occasion like this.” Wade dropped in a couple of capfuls of the solution.

 

Peter smiled and jumped down from the counter. “You gonna get in the bath with me?”

 

“If you want me to, yeah.”

 

“You're gonna have to take off your clothes.” Peter tugged at Wade's shirt until he pulled it up over his head.

 

“Or, hear me out, bath plus laundry at the same time,” he teased even as he pulled off his pants.

 

“Dork.” Peter kissed his nose before stepping into the water. 

 

The tub wasn't  _ really _ intended for two adults to try to share, but they somehow managed well enough. Plus, getting to wrap his arms around Peter made any situation at least 5 times as comfortable as it would have been otherwise. 

 

Peter was quiet as they relaxed in the hot water. He occasionally scooped a handful of bubbles into his hands and watched as they slowly popped into nothingness.

 

“You ok, Honey?”

 

“I…” Peter started, leaning his head against Wade's shoulder. “I don't know,” he admitted quietly. “Did… did you enjoy what we did?”

 

Wade brought his hands up, running some of the sudsy water over Peter's arms as he considered how he wanted to reply. “How much honesty do you want?”

 

It was an important question that they'd worked out a few weeks into their relationship as boyfriends. From time to time, Wade's way of looking at the world had a tendency to be more than Peter wanted to deal with at a given time. 

 

Right then it was as much a way to check on Peter's mental state as it was an admission that Peter wasn't the only one having a lot of Feelings™ about their evening.

 

“Complete honesty,” Peter decided after a moment's hesitation.

 

“I didn't really know if I would enjoy it or not, going in,” Wade confessed. “Generally needles just bring up memories that I don't like to think about. But you were so super duper excited that I wanted to try.”

 

Peter let out an unhappy noise, but didn't otherwise interrupt.

 

“But I did wind up liking it. A lot. Not… not so much the needles, really, but—” He faltered. Peter had asked for full honesty, but this might be enough to really freak him it.

 

“I love you, Peter,” He murmured, nuzzling into Peter's hair. “I liked hurting you.”

 

“Because it was a fun kind of hurting?”

 

“I think so. I don't think I'd have liked it if you hadn't been having fun.” He hoped he wouldn't have liked it. But he wasn't certain. 

 

“I did have fun.” 

 

Peter shifted when Wade's hands moved to his chest and stomach. He was pretty sure this wasn't actually doing much to help him get clean, but Peter was obviously enjoying the attention.

 

“I kind if want to try more stuff like that?” Peter said. “Maybe not with needles, since the made you uncomfortable—”

 

“Not so much once we got started,” Wade corrected. “I thought it would, but the piercings were ok. I wouldn't be against doing that again. Maybe even something more intricate next time.”

 

He could hear the smile in Peter's voice, “You telling me you don't have any other ideas of stuff we could do?”

 

Wade purred and pulled Peter tighter against him. “Be careful what you ask for, Baby Boy. You have no idea what kinds of things I could think up.”

 

“Yeah?” Peter challenged. “So then tell me. What sort of things would you like to do to me?”

 

“I want to bite you,” he let his teeth graze against Peter's shoulder. “All over. Leave you covered in bruises from head to toe, make sure everyone knows you're  _ mine.” _

 

Peter's breath caught at his words. “Ok.”

 

“Ok?”

 

“Yeah. We can do that.”

 

Wade grinned against Peter's skin. “I want to make you cry,” he admitted before the thought was fully formed. He hadn't even considered the idea, but knew it was true as soon as it was out of his mouth. “I want to find every limit you have and then  _ push _ that little bit further. Push you past what you think you can handle and make you see just what you're capable of.”

 

Peter let out an uncertain whine that Wade was almost certain was unintentional.

 

“Sorry,” he said quickly, loosening his grip around Peter's middle. 

 

“No, it's. I. That's, um.” Peter let out a frustrated growl before taking a deep breath.

 

“This is just… really new. Could we start with just maybe seeing what kind of things we like?”

 

Wade relaxed, glad that he hadn't completely scared Peter. “Of course. And we wouldn't do anything without lots and lots of talking about it first.”

 

“More than we did for the piercings?”

 

“Yes,” Wade said seriously. “That was…” he paused. “Full honesty, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“This concept—in practice at least—is new to me, too. Hurting people for fun. Uh, well, this sort of fun. I've never really done it before.”

 

“Does it scare you?”

 

Damn Peter and his unfair hyper-observance. 

 

“Yes. A little.” It was scary to think how easily he could go too far. Especially with Peter's own inexperience. But he was also pretty damned observant.

 

“So, start small, then?” Peter suggested. “What's something small we could do?”

 

“Spanking?”

 

Peter giggled at the suggestion. “Does that count?”

 

“Why wouldn't it count?” 

 

“That's so… Lots of couples do that, don't they?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“And that would be… enough?”

 

“Enough?”

 

“For you? To actually get something out of—”

 

“Peter. We don't have to do anything  _ ever _ just so I—”

 

“No, no, no, that's not what I meant!” The water sloshed up the sides of the tub when Peter scrambled forward so that he could awkwardly turn to face him. “I meant… You were talking about making me cry and finding my limits and stuff and in comparison spanking just sounds kind of… tame?”

 

“Ok, one, spanking is only as tame as we want it to be. Two, I will be thrilled to pieces no matter what we're exploring together.”

 

Peter's smile turned from relaxed to mischievous and he pulled out the stopper from the tub. 

 

“You sick of bathtime?” Wade asked.

 

“No. But I like the idea of rinsing off and curling up in bed and finding lots of kinky porn to fuel our imaginations.”

 

Wade snorted and took Peter's offered hand to help him stand up. 

 

“You know that'll end with us fucking, right?”

 

“That’s completely my intention, yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I'll have a lovely place to toss all my id fics about kink negotiation and exploration. :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say for myself. :P

Although they'd spent that night watching kinky porn and having delightfully memorable sex, it still took the better part of a week before either of them broached the topic of their newfound sadomasochistic tendencies. 

 

Which didn't mean that Wade didn't think about them. A lot. Often at inopportune times.

 

Like when he was in the middle of unaliving some cock-nozzle and realized that if he adjusted his technique  _ just so _ he could have Peter gasping and crying out.

 

And thinking about fucking Peter when he was in the middle of killing someone was bad for so,  _ so _ many reasons.

 

It was a good thing that Peter was used to him coming home from jobs hard enough to pound nails. And despite Peter's attempts to dissuade Wade from killing, he definitely didn't complain about the mind-blowing sex (Peter's words, not his) that usually followed.

 

Peter was the one who finally brought the topic back up. They'd finished dinner and Peter was curled up on the couch, leaning with his back against Wade's side as he studied. 

 

“Hey, Babe, I have a question,” Peter announced, closing his textbook and setting it on the coffee table. 

 

“I have an answer,” Wade replied, glancing up from his phone.

 

“You already bite me.”

 

“That's not a question,” Wade started before he finished processing what Peter had said. “I…. What?”

 

“Yeah, I.” Peter cleared his throat. “You already bite me and stuff, and I was wondering how that's different from what you mentioned the other day.”

 

Wade grinned and freed his arm so that he could wrap it around Peter's chest. “Want to find out?” He purred.

 

“Wade.” Peter pulled free from his hold and turned to frown at him. “What happened to talking about things?”

 

A rush of warmth flooded Wade's chest. “Of course, Honeybunch. We'll talk about things first.”

 

“Ok.” He watched Peter take a deep breath. “So, how is it different?”

 

Wade leaned sideways onto the back of the couch as he considered how he wanted to answer. “Usually,” he started, “when I bite you, we're doing something else, too. Making out, or fucking.”

 

Peter nodded his understanding.

 

“What I suggested the other day… Biting would be the focus, instead. It's what we'd be  _ doing.” _

 

“Right, ok,” Peter scratched at the back of his neck. “What, if, um. What if I don't like it?”

 

“Then we stop.”

 

“That's it?” He blinked in surprise.

 

“Of course that's it. I'm not interesting in doing anything you don't want to do.”

 

Wade took in Peter's relieved but not quite relaxed state.

 

“And on that note, we need to establish a safeword for you.”

 

Peter quirked an eyebrow at him. “You think you're going to do something I can't handle?”

 

“Peter,” Wade cut across his flippant tone. “That's not a  _ challenge _ . What we're talking about... I'm going to be  _ hurting _ you.”

 

“I know,” Peter interrupted. “And I trust you.”

 

“Good. Then trust me when I say that this is  _ necessary.  _ I'm going to be paying close attention to you, but I'm not a mind-reader. And this is new for me, too. I need to be able to trust that you'll let me know if something goes too far. 

 

“If you go too far, I'll just tell you,” he argued.

 

“And for some things, that might work. But at a certain point, “no” becomes reflexive. You might say it without actually meaning that you want me to stop.”

 

Peter's eyes widened and Wade realized for all Peter might have fantasized about this, he hadn't actually thought about the reality of it. 

 

But then his expression sharpened and Wade could see his spider's unending need to be contrary rearing up. “I think I know what “stop” means.”

 

Wade huffed. “Alright, kiddo, go get your laptop.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Required reading. Now scoot.”

 

Peter scoffed. “You're making me do homework for  _ sex?” _

 

Wade grinned at Peter's affronted expression. “Who said anything about sex?”

 

“What? Isn't all this pain stuff a sex thing?”

 

He nudged at Peter's side until he finally stood up. “Do you want it to be a sex thing?”

 

Peter grumbled as he padded otherwise noiselessly across the room. “I mean, I guess so? Since I already assumed it was?” 

 

He returned with his laptop and typed in the password. “Fine, what are we reading?”

 

“I want you to type in, “What is a safeword?””

 

“I know what a safeword is, Wade.”

 

“Maybe, but if you actually understood it, you wouldn't be fuckin’ arguing with me about it. So, type.”

 

“Fine.  _ ‘A word serving as a prearranged and unambiguous signal to end an activity, such as between a dominant and submissive sexual couple.’ _ Happy?”

 

“Click the next link.”

 

Peter paused and glanced over at him. “You wanna trust Urban Dictionary?”

 

Wade reached over and clicked on the link for him. 

 

_ “A safeword concerns BDSM sexual acts. In BDSM, begging to stop can increase pleasure and realism for some couples. A safeword is used to actually mean "stop", since screams for stop aren't always sincere.” _   Wade read.

 

Peter stared at the screen for a few moments, scrolling down and reading the other definitions users had submitted. 

 

“Are you, um,” Peter swallowed and his thumb traced over the skidpad, sending the cursor spinning into circles and figure eights. “Are you planning on doing anything that'll make me need a safeword?”

 

“That's not the goal, no,” Wade said softly, reaching out and cradling Peter's free hand. “I'm never going to  _ try  _ to push you that far. But that doesn't mean it might not happen.”

 

“Didn't you say something the other day about finding my limits and…” He shrugged.

 

“I did. But that's something different. Safewords call the scene to a halt. For any reason. Finding your limits and all that? That's for the future. Months from now. Once we know these parts of ourselves and each other a whole lot better.”

 

When Peter didn't respond for another several long moments, Wade squeezed his hand. “Hey, you ok? We can forget the whole thing if you want, Sweetie.”

 

“Huh? Oh, no, I was just trying to think of a word that I'd remember that wouldn't be likely to come up in the bedroom.”

 

Wade chuckled. “Yeah? What have you come up with?”

 

“Uh, banana and unicorn were both on some lists, but I can totally see those coming up.”

 

He shrugged. Yeah, Wade could see those coming up, too. “Traffic lights?”

 

“No, we talk about the color red too much.” Peter kept scrolling down the list, looking for ideas. “What about mango? I don't think either of us have ever said that in front of each other.”

 

“Which is really a shame because mangos are delicious. We should get some next time we're at the store. I know how to make this great mango salsa and—”

 

“Babe. You're the one who brought this up. Focus a little.”

 

“Sorry. I’m cool with mango, if you think you'll remember it.”

 

Peter sighed and tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“So, should we—? I mean, we should talk about this whole biting me thing some more, right? Like, aside from the obvious, what does that mean? What do you want to do to me?”

 

Pride squeezed Wade's chest and he couldn't resist pulling Peter into a tight hug. “That's such a good question, Petey-pie,” he praised. 

 

“Ack, if you're going to do that, warn me so I don't drop my computer,” Peter complained.

 

He loosened his grip long enough for Peter to set his laptop down on his textbook before gathering him in his arms again. 

 

“I'll be honest. What I'd  _ really _ like to do is probably unrealistic.”

 

“Yeah?” Peter asked, shifting until he was more comfortable in Wade's arms, pressing his back against Wade's chest. “What do you want to do?”

 

“Well, I meant it when I said I wanted to cover you up with bruises. Bite every bit of skin I can reach until you're completely  _ mine. _ ”

 

Peter swallowed. “I… I like the idea of that.”

 

Wade grinned and licked at Peter's neck. “We can make an effort, if you want. But with your healing factor, I don't think any marks I make will last very long.”

 

“I still want to try.”

 

“Fuck.” Wade growled and nipped at the skin behind Peter's ear. “Do you have any idea how hard I'd have to bite you for that?”

 

Peter tilted his head to the side in invitation. “You've left hickies on me before.”

 

“Yeah, and how long did they last?”

 

“I don't know.” Peter pressed his neck back towards Wade's mouth. “30 minutes?”

 

“Maybe I want something that'll last longer than that,” he murmured, before continuing to lick at the exposed skin until Peter was twitching impatiently.

 

“C'mon, stop teasing me,” he whined. 

 

“Not teasing you, Baby Boy. I just to take my time and ease you into this.”

 

“I don't need to be  _ eased,” _ Peter complained. “I've been thinking about this for days, I need you to fucking bite me.”

 

Wade chuckled and let his teeth graze over his skin. “Ask nicely.”

 

“Are you fucking—” Peter took a deep breath to cut himself off. “ _ Please,  _ Wade. Please do what we've both been fantasising about for a Goddamned week and bite me already.”

 

He had to rest his forehead against Peter's hair as he shook with the force of his laughter. “That wasn't  _ nicely _ , Petey.”

 

“It's as nice as I can manage. Pretty please?” He tried again. 

 

Wade relented and tightened his hold around his spider. He started a trail of hot wet kisses down Peter's neck, stopping when he reached his shirt. Then he started sucking and finally let his teeth catch some skin between them. 

 

He wanted to be careful and methodical about this. But Peter's soft little, “Oh,” also made him want to hold on tight and  _ really _ bite down. But he restrained himself and instead slowly made his way up and down Peter's neck, biting just a bit harder each time. 

 

“Feels good,” Peter whispered when he pulled away. “Why'd you stop?”

 

“Because I ran out of room.”

 

Peter immediately wiggled in his grasp and tilted his head to the other side, exposing a whole new blank canvas. 

 

But Wade didn't miss the wince that accompanied the movement. “You doing ok?”

 

“Yeah. Holding my head like this hurts a little. But in a nice way.”

 

Wade hummed and started his work on the other side. After a couple of minutes he finally bit down hard enough to draw out an aborted sound from Peter. When he did it again he saw Peter's hand drifting to his mouth to try to stifle the noises.

 

“Don't do that,” he requested. “I want to hear you.”

 

“It's embarrassing.” Peter muttered.

 

_ Embarrassing? _ Peter fucking Parker, who had never been silent for a minute of his waking life (and sometimes even when he was asleep)? Who had never shied away from gasping and moaning and letting Wade know  _ exactly _ what he wanted in bed? Who was  _ known _ for his constant stream of banter and quips while dressed in tight red spandex and kicking ass? He was embarrassed about making noise?

 

“Tell me why.”

 

Peter grumbled something that probably wasn't actually words. “Can't we just keep going?”

 

Wade kissed his shoulder. “Tell me why you're suddenly so shy and I'll make sure it's worth it,” he promised.

 

“Because…” Peter's hand dropped from his face and gripped Wade's arm. “Getting turned on by pain is still…”

 

_ Oh. _ Peter was still struggling through some inner conflict about this. “I understand,” Wade didn't make him finish the thought. “Do we need to slow down?”

 

“No. Fuck no. Please don't stop. Or slow down. I'm fine.” He was all but begging. “I just need to… to get used to it, that's all.”

 

He latched back on to Peter's neck and hummed. He could have said, “I told you so,”—and it was pretty tempting—but Peter seemed to have learned that lesson without him pushing the point. 

 

Wade bit down gently again, knowing that even that brief break could be enough to turn his previous bites from pleasurable to  _ too hard. _ And while that would certainly be a fun game to play at some point, this wasn't the time.

 

“Good job,” Wade praised as he nuzzled the darkening skin. “All done here.”

 

Peter let out a groan of protest. “Don't want to be done.”

 

“No?” Wade drifted a hand under Peter's shirt, stretching his fingers out over his stomach. “Then we're gonna have to do something about your clothes.”

 

“Ok,” Peter agreed quickly.

 

“You sure? Maybe I won't let you go until I'm  _ really  _ done,” he teased.

 

Peter wiggled free from Wade's hold and pulled his shirt over his head. “You'll stop if I ask.”

 

Wade grinned at the confidence with which Peter said that. It was true, of course, but more important, Peter  _ knew _ it. 

 

“Bedroom,” Wade growled, stalking after Peter and pulling off his own shirt in the process. 

 

As soon as his clothes were off, Peter bounced into the bed at sat there watching Wade strip down as well. 

 

“Actually going to be naked with me this time?”

 

“Obviously.” 

 

Wade joined him on the bed and ran his fingers over the red marks on Peter's neck. “Should we take a picture?”

 

“You're terrible at taking pictures,” Peter teased even as he passed over his phone. 

 

“Sorry that I don't do it professionally.” 

 

As soon as the pictures were taken and Wade set Peter's phone back on the table, Peter lurched forward and pulled him into a kiss. 

 

“So, you said  _ everywhere?  _ What does that translate to?”

 

“Everywhere you'll let me.”

 

Peter's face was flushed and he was smiling easily now. “Ok. Um. Maybe not my dick?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Definitely not my dick,” he corrected. “I… I can't think of anywhere else? But I'll let you know if I change my mind.”

 

He ran his fingers through Peter's hair, scratching affectionately at his scalp. “Good boy. We're learning today, so don't be shy about telling me anything you don't like.” He paused before adding, “Or anything you  _ do  _ like.”

 

“Yeah.” Peter nodded.

 

Wade was full of warm fluffy feelings as he coaxed Peter to lay down on his back. “Gonna start where we left off.” He nuzzled and licked at Peter's throat, grazing his teeth in a mock threat over his windpipe. He could feel it as Peter swallowed between his teeth.

 

He kissed a trail down Peter's chest until he captured his spider’s left nipple between his teeth. While he busied his mouth sucking and nipping at the sensitive bud, he brought his hand up to give Peter's other nipple attention as well. He pinched  and rolled it between his fingers and Peter gasped and arched up into his touch. 

 

Peter let out a small whine when he moved off of the darkened and abused flesh, so he dropped a quick apologetic kiss before trading his attention to his other nipple.

 

He listened to Peter's soft panting as he swirled his tongue before grazing his teeth against his skin. But when he brought his other hand up to pinch at his bitten nipple Peter jerked back and let out a choked off sound of dissent. 

 

Wade paused immediately and shifted so he could properly look at Peter's face. “You ok, Baby?”

 

Peter turned his head, looking embarrassed. “Sorry. Yeah. It just hurt.”

 

“A not-fun kind of hurt?”

 

He was still refusing to meet Wade's eyes. “Sorry,” he whispered again.

 

“Hey, no.” Wade said firmly, crawling up so that he could kiss Peter's cheek. “I did something you didn't like and you told me. Never be sorry for that. That's exactly what I want—what I need—you to do.” 

 

When Peter finally turned his head to look back at him, his pupils were wide with arousal but he still looked uncertain. Which, honestly, Wade thought was a fantastic look on him. 

 

“Do we, um. Are we done now?”

 

“Do you want to be done, Pumpkin?”

 

“No! No. I want to keep going.”

 

“I'm glad,” Wade admitted. “I didn't really want to be done with you, yet.” He gave Peter a quick kiss on the nose before shuffling back down his body.

 

He let his breath ghost across Peter's ribs before attaching himself to the skin there and marveling at the way Peter's gasps gave way to whimpers and an occasional moan.

 

“Fuck,” Peter breathed when Wade's teeth dug into his abdomen. “Fuck, that feels good.”

 

Wade hummed his approval.

 

“Babe, I. Could you. Um.”

 

“Still not a mind-reader,” Wade teased, nipping at Peter's hip. “Use your words.”

 

“I want… Er, I  _ think _ I want,” he corrected. “Harder?”

 

“You want me to bite you harder?”

 

Peter nodded. “Please?”

 

Wade tilted his head as if he had to fucking consider it. “Where?”

 

“Uh…” Peter's head dropped back against the bed. “I don't know. Dealer's choice? I just know that I want it to hurt.”

 

Wade growled in pleasure at Peter's admission. “You saying I haven't been hurting you yet?”

 

“No, you have. But… I can handle more.”

 

“You think so?” Wade asked, just to see Peter's eyes widen with nerves. 

 

He pushed himself up so that he could straddle Peter's waist. “Give me your arm.”

 

“My arm?” Peter asked in evident confusion, even as he held his arm out obediently. 

 

“Mmhmm,” Wade pulled Peter's arm across his body until he had easy access to the back of his upper arm. He dragged his nails across the skin there and Peter made a face at the sensation.

 

“There?” He squeaked.

 

“Only with your permission,” Wade said seriously.

 

Peter swallowed and probably rethought several of his life choices. But in the end he nodded firmly. “Go for it.”

 

“You are a Goddamned gift.” 

 

Wade kissed the sensitive skin. He felt Peter's arm tense under his lips. 

 

“Don't worry, I've got you, Baby Boy,” Wade promised.

 

When he finally got his teeth around Peter's arm, his small whine was nearly instant. 

 

Peter was scared, he realized, or at least wary. But not enough to ask him to stop. Emboldened, Wade kept biting down fractionally harder, until finally— _ finally!— _ Peter cried out. Not a whimper or a gasp but an actual cry of pain. 

 

Immediately he wanted nothing more than to earn that sound again and again, until Peter was hoarse and sobbing. 

 

But even more than that, he wanted to be sure that Peter was ok.

 

“Jesus  _ fuck, _ Wade,” Peter mumbled.

 

“Too much?”

 

“Not enough.” Peter emphasized his point by canting his hips and rubbing his leaking dick against Wade.  “More like that,” he panted. “Make me scream.”

 

Wade had apparently done  _ something _ good in his life to deserve Peter. He refused to think of any alternative explanations as he worked to fulfill Peter's request. 

 

He was reverent as he bit down on every bit of Peter he could reach. His sweet, snarky, wonderful, perfect little masochistic lover squirmed and moaned under him. But he didn't actually scream until Wade swallowed his cock down and kept working it even after Peter had come. 

 

Peter was sprawled out in the bed, covered beautifully with red and purple bruises and teeth marks. He didn't even complain when Wade grabbed his phone and snapped several quick pictures. He would probably complain about it later, though:

 

_ “I don't want pictures of my dick on my phone, Wade.” _

 

Which was ridiculous, given that Peter had a gorgeous dick. And because Peter had once spent a weekend sending him increasingly lewd dick pics while he was out of town on a job. 

 

He'd been so lost in thought at the memory that Peter managed to surprise him by sitting up and pulling the phone from his hand. 

 

“Hi,” Peter said, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Did you forget about your own dick?”

 

Wade chuckled. “I definitely didn't, no.”

 

“Good.” Peter shifted and kissed him. “Because after that I definitely want to watch you come your brains out. Maybe a few times.”

 

His teasing, “Oooh,” was cut short by Peter shoving him onto his back and wrapping his lips around his cock.

 

“Oh fuck me,” Wade growled.

 

Peter pulled off and grinned mischievously. “In a few minutes.”

 

* * *

 

A  _ few _ times turned out to be  _ five _ , which Wade was pretty sure was a new record for them. 

 

“So,” Peter whispered from where he had tucked himself up close against Wade and nudged at him until Wade had wrapped his arms and legs around him. “That was awesome.”

 

“Yeah?” Wade kissed the top of his head.

 

“Uh-huh. Definitely doing that again. A lot.”

 

Wade hummed his agreement. “You feel up to talking about it?”

 

“No. Sleep now. Talk tomorrow.”

 

“Mmkay. And I'll make you an extra yummy breakfast in the morning.”

 

“Pancakes?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Chocolate chips?”

 

“Of course.”

 

He could feel Peter smile as he burrowed his face under Wade's arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: Still working on a bigger project. It's coming along. Slowly but surely~  
> More FBiNS at some point.  
> And maybe some more fun one-shots. Just 'cause. :3
> 
> Tumblr: [@Wolfloner-Official](https://wolfloner-official.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@Wolfloner1990](https://twitter.com/Wolfloner1990)  
> Discord: Wolfloner#9177  
> HMU if you wanna chat or w/e. :)


End file.
